Mi Salvación
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [U.A] [OcC] [EN PROCESO] Sakura pensó que al ser herida de tal manera por Shaoran jamás volvería a confiar en alguien, pero todo cambia cuando se va con su prima a Inglaterra y comienza una nueva vida. Años después por fin puede pensar en darse otra oportunidad, pero Shaoran hace su aparición otra vez. ¿Cómo seguir? ¿A quién elegir?
1. C1: Desilución

**Este fic participa en el reto "Desata tu imaginación" de la pagina *Amantes De Los Fanfic***

** topic/159977/121359085/1/#121413219 **

**Los personajes de SCC son de total pertenencia de CLAMP, solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**MI SALVACION**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sakura**

Las calles parecen demasiado vacías, pero es tan solo mi propia soledad haciendo que lo vea todo de manera tan lúgubre. He pensado en llamar, en pasar por su casa para ver si está bien, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de marcar el último número de su celular o a unos pasos de llegar a su casa, sus palabras vienen a mi mente y decido no hacer nada. Es duro seguir viviendo aquí, es duro saber que esta por algún lugar con otra mujer, que tal vez le diga las mismas palabras que a mí, que quizá siga engañándola, como lo hizo conmigo.

Soy un desastre, lo sé por cómo me mira la gente por las calles, mis ropas no me las cambio a menos que mi prima venga a exigírmelo, tampoco salgo a caminar, y si ahora lo estoy haciendo es porque necesitaba salir a comprar algunas cosas, trato de limitar mi contacto con el mundo exterior a lo mas mínimo, no puedo entender cómo es posible que algo tan simple como un rompimiento haya provocado esto en mí, quizá sea porque no fue un rompimiento común.

Me detengo al frente de la puerta de mi departamento, no sé cómo he hecho para llegar hasta aquí, y quizás no haya saludado a nadie durante mi camino hacia aquí, pero eso es lo menos importante. Ingreso la clave de seguridad y el olor a cerezos me recibe, una sonrisa nostálgica se forma en mi rostro, Tomoyo se empeñó en hacer que todo cambiara aquí, boto las fotos en las que él aparecía, hizo que todo rastro desapareciera y eso implicaba cambiar el aroma de menta que siempre había también desapareciera, me dirijo hacia la cocina, no es necesario prender la luz, me sé todo de memoria, dejo las bolsas sobre el mesón y luego camino hacia la sala.

–Sabes que no puedes seguir haciendo esto–digo cuando me siento en mi sofá.

–Sólo estoy un poco preocupado–me responde una voz masculina que conozco muy bien.

–Sería mejor que te retires–le pido–. No quiero tener esta conversación otra vez…

–Sakura… yo sé que él se comportó muy mal contigo, pero…

–Ya basta.

–Quiero que me perdones, de no ser por mí…

–No tienes nada porque pedir perdón… Eriol, si tu no me lo hubieras presentado, de cualquier u otra manera nos hubiéramos llegado a conocer. Simplemente, ya deja de querer solucionar algo que escapa de tus manos.

–Sakura…–dice mientras sale de su escondite.

Eriol Hiraguizawa es el novio de Tomoyo desde la secundaria, tiene el cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos color zafiro y una piel extremadamente pálida. Siempre se los veía juntos y eran una pareja realmente feliz, fue él quien me presento al que ahora es el dueño de mis tormentos, Tomoyo se negó rotundamente, pero yo nunca le hacía caso y ahora es que pago las consecuencias. En un principio Tomoyo era demasiado terca como para aceptar salir los cuatro, pero con el pasar del tiempo asumió que yo era feliz y termino aceptado a regañadientes a Shaoran, fueron los dos años más felices de mi vida, no podía pedir más cosas, estaba estudiando para ser psicóloga y ya solo quedaban tres cortos años para terminar la carrera, pero de pronto todo se vino abajo, recuerdo ese día con exactitud.

Era diciembre y las calles estaban comenzando a tener nieve por todos lados, los adornos navideños estaban a la vista por todos lados, había planeado darle una sorpresa a Shaoran, habíamos planeado tener una cena de navidad los cuatro, y yo quería pasar unas horas a solas con mi novio, ver una película o simplemente sentarnos los dos acurrucados conversando. No habíamos llegado a tener intimidad, mas por mi negativa que por las faltas de ganas de Shaoran. Llegue a su departamento y como sabia la clave decidí entrar sin llamar, después de todo se suponía que quería darle una sorpresa.

El lugar estaba raramente desordenado y con muchas cajas de mudanza por todos lados, me pregunte si quizás estaba pensando en cambiarse de departamento, pero decidí que podría preguntar eso después, como no lo encontré en la sala decidí buscarlo en su dormitorio, y como siempre pasa en las películas o en las novelas, lo encontré a él en su cama con una mujer, que obviamente no era yo, estaban iluminados por una simple lámpara de noche por lo que se me permitió ver el rostro de aquella mujer, era Meiling Godo, una compañera de clases de Shaoran. Ella era muy guapa, su cabello negro azabache, su piel blanca y unos exóticos ojos color rubí, al lado de Shaoran parecían una pareja hecha para estar juntos, él tenía el cabello de color chocolate, ojos ámbar y una piel bronceada.

Quise entrar a aquella habitación y gritarle un par de improperios a ese idiota, pero luego pensé que quizá fuera lo mejor que ellos no descubrieran que yo estaba ahí, gire sobre mis pies y me dispuse a salir de ahí cuanto antes, tendría que inventar una excusa para no ir a esa cena y tener que ver su cara, sería fácil, siempre tuve una salud muy frágil, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuche algo que me dejo helada.

–Entonces… ya terminaste con ella–escuche que pregunto Meiling.

–No, me da algo de pena–respondió Shaoran.

–No me digas… ya déjate de bromas.

–Bueno, lo hare en un par de días. Tengo que planificarlo bien, de lo contrario Eriol me partirá la cara…

–Se la partiré ahora mismo–escuche que alguien susurro a mis espaldas.

–Es una buena idea, ya me canse de estar teniendo que compartirte con esa chiquilla.

–Fue tu idea que yo me tirara a la virgencita de la facultad de Psicología.

–Pero no lo lograste–dijo Meiling luego de comenzar a reírse de manera estruendosa.

–No me parece gracioso–se quejó Shaoran.

–En serio que lo es… has estado dos años con ella y no has logrado que baje sus bragas para ti… creo que de no ser por mi te hubieras vuelto loco.

–Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la de la idea…

–Bueno, es que quería verla llorar por meses y meses al darse cuenta que había sido una ilusa, nunca me agrado.

–¿La conoces?

–De alguna u otra manera, podría decirse que si…

–Estos idiotas–dijo Eriol con enojo y luego se encamino hacia aquella habitación.

Reaccione muy tarde, y solo tuve tiempo de ocultarme, escuchaba los gritos de Eriol y luego a Shaoran pidiéndole que se largara y no se metiera en sus asuntos, mi plan de inventar algo para no ir a la cena se fue al tacho, sabía que Eriol no dejaría pasar ni un minuto sin contárselo a Tomoyo, así que ya me veía a mi siendo sometida a un sinfín de mimos para poder consolarme, pero yo no quería eso, no quería que sintieran lastima por mí, ya había tenido suficiente para ese día.

Le pedí a Eriol que me dejara en mi casa, y ante cualquier otro pronostico me dijo que no le diría nada a Tomoyo, porque de alguna manera él también se veía afectado por la infidelidad de Shaoran, me quede en casa, escuche desde dentro como se reventaban los cohetes, como es que la gente celebraba y como es que todo eran felices.

Han pasado dos meses desde aquel día, y en mi vida no ha habido ninguna mejora, estoy próxima a comenzar el tercer año de estudios y ni siquiera me he preocupado por mis horarios o por los cursos que tendré que llevar, quizá deba pensar muy bien la opción de irme de viaje y estudiar en otro país, mi padre estaría encantadísimo, y creo que mi hermano no dejaría de seguirme, aunque no sabe lo que ha pasado en mi relación con Shaoran, él está más que feliz que ya no este con ese **_mocoso._**

Alguien ha entrado a mi departamento y me imagino que es Tomoyo, parece que nunca se va dar por vencida, y necesito de algo que me ayude a darle la contraria, no pienso volver a vestirme como lo hacía antes, no quiero tener contacto con alguien más que no sean mis amigos y mi familia, solo quiero estar sola por al menos un par de años más.

–Sakura…–escucho que dice y luego se sienta a mi costado.

–Hola Tomoyo–respondo.

Ella tiene el cabello de color negro con reflejos violetas, lo tiene hasta la cintura en donde se curvan en unas hermosas ondas, sus ojos son de un color amatista hermoso y su piel igual de pálida que la de Eriol.

–Creo que hay algo que te tengo que decir…

–Debe ser algo muy malo como para que tengas que estar aquí…

–Me voy a Inglaterra.

–Supongo que iras con Eriol.

–Sí, hay algunos problemas en la empresa de su padre y se necesita que este ahí, ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin él.

–Entonces que haces aquí si se supone que debes preparar todo para tu viaje…

–Yo… yo quería saber si quieres venir con nosotros.

–Tomoyo… yo.

–No te preocupes por nada, podremos seguir los estudios allá, tendremos todo para estar bien y cómodas, además que… piénsalo Sakura, podrás iniciar de nuevo, nadie sabrá que estuviste con Li, podrás ser tu otra vez… y quizás, puedas volver a sonreír.

–Déjame pensarlo–digo al darme cuenta que tiene razón.

–Ya lo consulte con tu padre y Touya está dispuesto a ir si tú vas…

–Te has movido demasiado rápido.

–Sabes que no podría dejarte aquí, no en ese estado.

–Tomoyo, no soy una niña de cinco años, me las he ingeniado para no morir de hambre en estos dos meses…

–¿Y qué me dices de salir a pasear? Has dejado de visitar a todos nuestros amigos, incluso dejaste de hacer tu voluntariado en el orfanato. Has dejado que él se lleve todo lo que te hacia feliz, te has convertido en una sombra. En alguien que no tiene luz.

–Yo…–de pronto todo se volvió demasiado pesado como para soportarlo–. No–dije refiriéndome a las lágrimas que querían salir–. No quiero eso…

–Sakura, el llorar está bien, no lo has hecho desde ese día, y sé que eso no será suficiente para que saques todo lo que hay dentro de ti, después de todo, fue tu primer amor…

Las palabras de Tomoyo fueron como una gran roca, rompió la gran capa de hielo que había puesto alrededor de todo para no dejar que el dolor se asomara, pero ella tenía razón, me había alejado de todo y todos para que nadie sintiera lastima por mí, no quería la pena de nadie y no me había dado cuenta que yo era la que estaba sintiendo lastima por mí, por sentirme tan ingenua, tan joven que caí en los encantos de alguien que ya había vivido mucho más que yo.

Ese día llore por horas en el regazo de Tomoyo, ella simplemente acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza, diciéndome que estaba bien, que tenía que sacar todo, que luego llegaría alguien que de verdad apreciaría mi corazón, pero yo lo siento tan roto que me siento incapaz de poder ofrecerle a alguien nada más que trozos, y eso no me parece justo para nadie, todos se merecen algo completo, lleno.

–Es hora de alistar todo–dije cuando por fin pude calmarme.

–¿Entonces?

–Iré con ustedes.

Una sonrisa se formó en el hermoso rostro de mi prima, y supe que fuera a donde fuera que nos dirigíamos, si estaba junto a ella todo saldría bien, ya no había porque volver a temer otra vez, había tenido un largo luto por mi corazón roto y aunque el dolor aún seguía, pero en menor proporción, tenía que seguir, bien o mal, tenía que volver a vivir y quizá, solo quizá, pueda volver a mirar a alguien a los ojos y no tener miedo de amar.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero se animen a darle una oportunidad, después de mucho tiempo he decidido escribir algo nuevo para este fandom. Besos. _**


	2. C2: Pasado

**SCC Pertenece a CLAMP**

**~Dedicado a Daniela~**

**Mi Salvación**

**Capitulo II**

**Tomoyo**

Han pasado quince meses desde que nos hemos instalado en Inglaterra, en un principio para Sakura no fue muy fácil ya que no tenía mucha facilidad con el idioma, pero gracias a las clases y a nuestro apoyo ella pudo poco a poco desenvolverse sola, y sobre todo comenzar a ser la misma chica alegre y sonriente de siempre. En un principio pensé que quizá no había sido muy buena idea, pues se pasaba los días encerrada en el pequeño invernadero que había en la mansión de la familia de Eriol, y cuando estuve a punto de proponerle un regreso vi su sonrisa otra vez.

Nos faltaban tan solo unos escasos meses para poder terminar nuestras carreras y luego hacer los cursos posteriores para poder sacar el título, y los grados necesarios. Teníamos un pequeño círculo de amigos, no queríamos volver a vivir lo mismo de antes. Pero no podía evitar pensar que se había presentado más de una ocasión para que Sakura pueda volver a enamorarse, pero ella o bien no se daba cuenta o no quería saber nada con referente al amor, por ahora.

–Tomoyo…–escucho que me llama con su voz cantarina–tenemos que irnos…

–Ahí voy–le respondo antes de terminar de cepillar mi cabello y tomar mi bolso.

–Date prisa, el día de hoy tengo una exposición…

–No demoro.

Salí de mi habitación y rápidamente baje las escaleras, al pie de ellas estaba Sakura vestida con una falta entubada, unos tacones y una blusa crema, se veía muy bien, pero hubo un detalle que me llamo mucho la atención.

–Ese collar no lo he visto nunca, déjame pensar, tu no usas collares–dije observando cada una de sus expresiones.

–Ah, bueno…–dijo desviando su mirada–es un regalo–dijo en un susurro.

–¿Un regalo? –dije en el mismo tono de voz de ella–. Si tú has aceptado un regalo de alguien, eso quiere decir que las cosas van en serio y que quizá tú estás pensando en…

–No digas nada–dijo inmediatamente poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios–mi hermano puede estar cerca y no quiero que se ponga como un maniático, ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que se enteró que un chico me regalo unas rosas.

–Cómo olvidarlo–dije con una gran sonrisa–. Fue el mejor espectáculo que hubiera podido ver en mi vida.

–Eso lo dices porque no fuiste tú quien después tuvo que ir a pedir disculpas.

–Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que tu hermano no te va a dejar tranquila hasta que el mismo encuentre a alguien.

–Entonces creo que debo comenzar a criar gatos.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Vamos Tomoyo, sabes que la mujer que pueda soportar a Touya no existe…

–Quizá solo sea cuestión de tiempo.

–Ya… mejor vámonos.

–Sí.

Al pareceré el día de hoy tendría que prestar un poco más de atención al comportamiento y los compañeros de mi querida prima, sin duda ese collar era muy hermoso, pero no pude apreciarlo a detalle y esperaba que más adelante o quizás cuando estuviéramos de regreso a casa me pudiera dejar verlo un poco más de cerca, porque si no me equivocaba había una flor ahí.

Subimos a mi auto y me dirigí hacia nuestra universidad, Eriol ya había salido más temprano de casa porque tenía cursos adelantados para que pudiera terminar antes su carrera y luego poder hacerse cargo del negocio de su familia mucho más rápido. A veces se veía demasiado cansado, pero nunca se negaba cuando le pedía ir a algún lugar para caminar o simplemente conversar.

En estos quince meses aquí, los dos habíamos tenido que aprender a tenernos más confianza, sabíamos que habían muchos que nos querían ver separados y sobre todo destruidos, pero al contrario de todo, nuestra relación se había hecho más fuerte y los comentarios o rumores llegaron a causarnos risa, solo deseaba poder terminar la carrera cuanto antes para poder ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, no es que una Diseñadora pueda hacer mucho en una empresa, pero haría lo posible porque su cansancio fuera menos.

Sakura iba dando una leída a sus apuntes y me sorprendió el ver cuánto había llegado a madurar en todo ese tiempo, de lo que era alguien que le encantaba dormir y tenía un despiste crónico se convirtió en una mujer completamente diferente, comenzó a despertarse muy temprano para completar sus trabajos inconclusos y también dar una repasada a sus apuntes, comenzó a dejar de ser tan ilusa y a prestar mucha más atención a los demás, aunque no tanto como debería ser.

Touya se las ingeniaba para molestarla todos los días, ya sea cuando ella se despertaba o regresaba de la universidad, él había decidió venir con nosotros porque no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su hermana por un minuto, y aunque no sabía todo lo que había pasado con Shaoran algo me decía que lo sospechaba o que bien lo sabía pero había preferido no ahondar en el tema para evitarnos problemas y un dolor innecesario.

El engaño de Shaoran nos afectó a todos, yo comencé a desconfiar de Eriol en aquel tiempo y lo culpe de que Sakura se viera sumida en una depresión de la cual fue casi imposible sacarla, había sido su primer amor y al parecer sería el último. Pero aun había algo que no lograba entender, Shaoran no parecía el chico que sería capaz de aguantar dos años fingiendo amor por alguien y mucho menos parecía tan mala persona, había tratado de hablar de eso con Eriol, pero él se había negado a volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con Shaoran, no importaba que fuera su mejor amigo y primo, él había lastimado a alguien que él siempre había considerado como una hermana. Y aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, él fue el que sufrió más.

–Hemos llegado–dije cuando aviste la entrada principal de la universidad.

–Siento que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento, las respuestas se me irán en cuanto cruce la puerta de mi clase.

–Vamos Sakura… lo harás bien… siempre lo haces.

–Déjame respirar un poco, este curso es muy importante, además que la nota de esta exposición tiene un valor del setenta por ciento para la evaluación final…

–Tómalo con calma, Sakura–digo sonriendo mientras estaciono mi auto.

–Siempre me pongo así cuando es una exposición.

–Para la próxima recordare comprar esas bolsas de papel.

–Muy graciosa–me dice entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Bueno, tómalo con calma, lo peor que puede pasar es que te pongas roja como un tomate y no puedas responder nada.

–Gracias por las buenas vibraciones.

No puedo evitar reírme ante su comentario, ella siempre es así, a veces me gustaría comportarme un poco como ella, pero me resulta imposible, siempre tengo algo en la punta de la lengua para responder, y sobre todo soy demasiado analítica como para poder dejar pasar de largo los detalles.

–Nos vemos en la hora de receso–le digo mientras comienzo a tomar mis pertenencias–no te vayas a quedar demasiado tiempo.

–No, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Yue…–me responde de manera distraída.

–¿Yue? –pregunto de inmediato.

–¿Eh?

–Acabas de mencionar el nombre de un chico, si es que no me equivoco, y además que yo nunca antes había escuchado de él…

–Bueno, es mi compañero, y no habías escuchado de él antes porque no quise que comenzaras con tus ideas de que saliéramos juntos…

–Vamos Sakura, solo han sido pocas veces.

–Si…si, será mejor que te vayas–me dice mientras comienza a tomar sus cosas ella también.

–No te escaparas tan fácil.

–Por eso mismo es que hoy me quedare hasta tarde haciendo otros trabajos…

–Sakura…–no puedo terminar porque mi celular comienza sonar–. Luego saldare cuentas contigo señorita.

–Si… mejor contesta esa llamada, no creo que a Eriol le guste esperar mucho–respondió con una risita.

–Ya verás… hola…

_–Tomoyo, esto es urgente, necesito que tú y Sakura salgan de la universidad cuanto antes._

–No podemos, estamos dentro y además que Sakura debe presentar una importante exposición hoy—digo mientras me doy cuenta que mi prima ya ha dejado el auto y está fuera de mi alcance visual.

_–Pues que la cancele o no sé, luego arreglamos eso… necesito que salgan de ahí, ahora mismo._

–¿Está todo bien?

_–No, necesito que saques a Sakura de ahí en ese instante._

–Si no me dices que demonios pasa no poder hacer nada…

_–Shaoran ha ido a buscarla, esta como loco, no entiendo que es lo que quiere._

–No puede ser…–me di la vuelta y sabía que no había tiempo que perder–. Sakura de seguro ya está rumbo a su facultad, hace cuanto que ha salido…

_–No lo sé, vino a querer hablar conmigo, pero me negué, además que tenía una reunión importante, no pensé que él sería capaz de llegar ese extremo._

–Esto se va a poner feo…

_–Date prisa._

–¡Eso hago!

Comencé a correr rumbo hacia la facultad de Sakura, pero sin colgar la llamada, no entendía que demonios hacia Li aquí, pero de seguro que no era nada bueno, y mucho menos si es que pensaba buscar a Sakura, invocando a cuanto Dios existiera comencé a correr un poco más rápido, me encontré con la espalda de Sakura, estaba a punto de ingresar a su aula y agradecí por mi suerte, solo era cuestión de caminar unos tres metros y podría sacarla de ahí, pero una voz llamando a mi prima hizo que me detuviera en seco, había llegado tarde.

**Sakura**

Había dejado a Tomoyo conversando por celular, había sido mi oportunidad de alejarme de ella sin que tuviera oportunidad de indagar quien era Yue, y porque de pronto es que lo había mencionado, todo había sido culpa de mi despiste, de no ser así, Tomoyo no tendría ideas equivocadas.

Yue Tsukishiro era uno de mis tantos compañeros, pero él era el único con el que había tenido más contacto que con los demás, es como si tuviera algo dentro de él que me impulsaba a acercarme y a confiar, parecía tonto y casi irreal pero él fue al único a quien le pude confiar mi frustrada historia de amor, y lo mejor había sido cuando él se había limitado a sonreírme y decirme que con el tiempo todo pasaría.

En un principio pensé que era un asocial, pero luego me di cuenta que éramos casi iguales, solo que él tenía mucho cuidado a la hora de escoger sus amistades, lo mejor vino a la hora de hacer los trabajos grupales, era el único que nos ayudaba a entender algunos conceptos, además que fue él quien me regalo este hermoso collar.

Estaba a unos pasos de poder ingresar al aula y poder dar un último vistazo a las notas que había preparado para mi exposición, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, esta nota era importante para mí y no había forma de poder recuperar después, pude observar que Yue estaba con nuestros demás compañeros, y no pude evitar que una tenue sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Pero la felicidad me duro poca, una voz que pensé que jamás escucharía pronuncio mi nombre.

–Sakura.

Pensé que si cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez, todo volvería a ser como antes, esa voz no sería más que una alucinación mía a causa del cansancio extremo, pero todo se volvió real cuando sentí una mano fría posarse sobre la mía, apreté mis ojos un poco más.

–_Todo es un sueño… todo es un sueño_–me repetía mentalmente.

–Necesitamos hablar–dijo esa voz.

Entonces entendí que no era una alucinación, todo era real, tan real como que aquella voz era la de Shaoran Li, y que estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia de mí, aun así me negué a abrir mis ojos, mi vida había sido perfecta por ese lapso de tiempo, no quería verlo a él y sentir que todo lo que me había costado construir se viera derrumbado de un segundo a otro.

–Creo que se ha equivocado de persona–dije liberándome de su agarre.

–No juegues conmigo… –dijo con un tono de voz enojado.

–Tú no deberías jugar conmigo Li, ya no soy la misma chiquilla de antes. Así que será mejor que te alejes—respondí encarándolo por fin.

–Tú vas a hacer lo que yo diga–dijo tomando mi mano con claras intenciones de sacarme de ahí.

Sabía que no tenía opción, él sería capaz de comenzar un escándalo en ese instante, me daba tanta cólera el que se saliera con la suya, aparte la mirada de él, no quería que pensara que aún tenía algún tipo de poder sobre mí, pero no había otra opción, así que comencé a relajar mi postura dispuesta a seguirlo pero alguien rompió el contacto de él con mi piel. Levante mi vista para poder saber quién era mi salvador o salvadora y grande fui mi sorpresa.

–Yue…–dije en un susurro.

–Tenemos una exposición–dijo tomando mi mano–. Además que luego tenemos que planificar la otra actividad…

Sin esperar nada Yue me metió de lleno en el salón y no fue necesario que yo volteara para saber que Shaoran se había quedado ahí, y se puso aún mejor cuando escuche los gritos que Tomoyo le dirigía a él, fue una gran alegría el que Yue me rescatara y sabía que una vez más estaba en deuda con él.

–Gracias–le dije cuando por fin pudimos unirnos a los demás.

–Cuando gustes–me respondió con una linda sonrisa.

Sí, él era mi héroe y creo que lo seguiría siendo durante mucho tiempo más, solo esperaba que no tuviéramos más encuentros indeseables con Shaoran, no pensaba permitir que me malograra mi ahora vida tranquila. Ahora todo sería diferente. Todo.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Notas de Natsumi:  
>Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, estaba planificado que lo publicara mucho antes, pero no quiero que se hagan ilusiones pensando que actualizare rápido (soy tan malvada). La verdad es que estoy a full con el trabajo y mi salud también está un poco delicada, pero este capítulo ya lo tenía preparado desde escribí el primero, así que es mejor publicarlo.<br>Gracias a quienes dejaron tan amablemente su review, que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. En serio muchas gracias. Espero se animen a leer las otras historias que también tengo en proceso (Sí, Nat es una loca compulsiva que publica a cada rato).  
>Gracias a quienes han comentado en mis otros fics, dándome ánimos y sobre todo pidiéndome que no abandone los fics, solo una vez he cometido el error de eliminar un fic, que me llevo trabajo elaborar y me dolió en el alma borrar, pero bueno, solo estén tranquilas, yo no pienso borrar ni abandonar, quizás me demore en actualizar, pero es que tengo cosas y un trabajo que me deja hecha trapo. <em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios, besos._**

**_PD. A esa personita que me dejo unas hermosas palabras, haciendo acto de presencia en mi bandeja de entrada, y a quien lamentablemente no puedo responder en privado porque no tienes cuenta, quiero agradecerte por seguirme desde antes, es muy especial que te hayas dado el tiempo de escribirme esas palabras. Besos._**

**_PD2. Pueden contactar conmigo por Facebook, en el perfil de FF está el link o buscar por el nombre._**


	3. C3: Enfermedad

**SCC PERTENECE A CLAMP (Sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento)**

**Mi salvación **

**Capítulo 3**

**Enfermedad**

**Syaoran **

Al venir en busca de Sakura definitivamente no había esperado nada menos. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de nada, pero aún sabiendo eso me sentía enojado, demasiado enojado. Los gritos de Tomoyo no me importaban, sólo quería ir y quitar las sucias manos que aquel tipo tenía sobre ella, aunque de pronto una pregunta se posicionó en mi mente.

—¿Son novios? —pregunte a Tomoyo.

—¿Eh? —respondió desconcertada ante mi interrupción.

—Ellos —dije haciendo un movimiento con mi cabeza hacia Sakura y el tipo que caminaba a su lado.

—Sí —me respondió sin rodeos.

Y de nuevo sentí una ira descomunal, como era posible que Sakura me hubiera olvidado en tan poco tiempo, que hubiera sido capaz de reemplazarme de manera tan fácil.

—Claro, pensaste que ella se quedaría triste llorando por ti—dijo Tomoyo con rencor.

No quise responder, pero sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era que sí, que había pensado que aún había tiempo de poder recuperarla, que a pesar de todas las perradas que hice, ella aún tenía una pizca de amor por mí, mi ego había sido tan grande que pensaba que había podido llegar en busca de ella y simplemente lamerme las heridas a su lado. Pero una vez más la vida me enseñaba que podía ser tan despiadada como yo lo había sido alguna vez en mi vida, quizá después de todo me lo merecía, quizá era el precio que debía pagar por haberle causado dolor a ella. La única que me enseñó a disfrutar de estar en compañía de alguien, quien me enseñó que lo importante es el tiempo que invierten en otro, de pronto una imagen de Sakura junto a ese tipo, ambos acostados en un mueble haciendo zapping se me vino a la mente.

—No creo que duren mucho. —dije con renovadas fuerzas.

Me aleje de ahí antes de que Tomoyo pudiera entender lo que decía, había sido un desgraciado antes y quizá era momento de serlo otra vez, solo para poder recuperar a la única que demostró una preocupación desinteresada por mí. Me estaba muriendo por dentro y por fuera, y sólo era una cuestión de tiempo que algunos descubrieran lo que estaba pasando conmigo, pero por ahora sólo me quería encargar de dejar todo en su lugar, y también de tener a alguien que fuera mi bálsamo hasta que yo no existiera en este mundo, era asqueroso el querer aprovecharme de mi actual estado, pero si era lo único que podía lograr que ella estuviera a mi lado, lo haría. Sería el acto más egoísta que cometería, pero valdría la pena, lo valdría absolutamente. Llegue hasta la entrada de la Universidad y me subí al auto que me estaba esperando.

—Vamos al hotel.

—Como usted ordene.

El camino hacia el hotel no fue lo suficientemente largo como para que yo logrará desistir que lo que estaba planeando, al contrario esa idea se hizo cada vez la más factible y la que mejor me podía resultar.

Baje del auto tan rápido como se estaciono, no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera darme toda la información de la vida diaria que llevaba Sakura y de esa manera poder abordarla en el momento menos propicio.

—Buen día joven, su mamá está pidiendo que se comunique con ella...

—Lo siento Eileen en estos momentos necesito que te encargues de otros asuntos.

—Como usted ordene.

—Bien, necesito que me consigas toda la información de Sakura Kinomoto, sus horarios, a que hora está libre, quienes son sus amigos más cercanos, donde vive. Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir.

—Bien.

—También quiero que consigas a alguien que pueda infiltrarse en sus clases o a alguien que ya esté dentro de ahí. Y también quiero que me consigas las fotos de quienes son más cercanos a ella, y después de eso te daré más indicaciones.

—Bien. Entonces iré a hacerme cargo de todo esto.

Eileen se alejó de mí y yo me dirigí sin prisa hacia el ascensor, el hotel estaba bajo de movimiento a estas horas, lo que hacía que yo pudiera deslizarme por el salón de recepciones sin preocupación de cruzarme con algún inversionista desesperado por hacer negocios con mi familia. Entre al ascensor y pulse el botón que indicaba el último piso, la melodía empezó a sonar mientras los pisos que iba pasando aparecían en la pantalla digital, mi mente seguía repitiendo esa escena en la que Sakura era agarrada por aquel tipo, el pitido me indicó que había llegado a mi destino y las puertas se abrieron, había un gran pasillo a lo largo de todo el último piso pero a diferencia de los demás sólo se observaba tres puertas. Me dirigí caminando lentamente hacia la puerta que estaba al fondo.

Había llegado hace menos de dos días, pero el tener el apellido Li me había permitido encontrar un lugar donde descansar de manera casi inmediata. Introduje la llave e ingrese a la habitación, la oscuridad me recibió y de manera automática camine a lo largo de toda la habitación hasta poder sentarme en un cómodo sofá, tenía los ánimos por el suelo, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en estos últimos cinco meses.

Normamelte cuando uno es joven piensa que debe vivir y disfrutar, gozar de todos los placeres habidos y por haber, y así era como es que yo había vivido desde que había tenido la libertad suficiente. Mis padres raramente se encontraban en casa y mis hermanas se encontraban preocupadas por sus propios asuntos, eso me permitió a mí, por así decirlo, explorar las cosas que la vida me ofrecía o dicho de una mejor manera, lo que me ofrecía mi recién descubierto poder para manipular a otros. Y también el hecho de que la adolescencia había dejado un buen rastro en mí, en un principio sólo fueron escapadas casuales, desapareciendo una hora antes de la salida o faltando a clases, al final y al cabo las notas no eran algo que me preocuparan normalmente. Luego de todo eso vinieron las fiestas, el amanecer bebiendo, haciendo una mezcla de muchos licores y finalmente terminar expulsando todo a la mañana siguiente, este camino no lo hice sólo, Eriol siempre estaba en casi todas las fiestas y además que casi nunca estaba sólo, lo que ayudaba a que yo también encontrará una que otra compañera casual. Hasta que un día conocí a Meiling, hermosa, con su cabello negro, unos ojos de color rubi altamente cautivadores y unas curvas de infarto. No puedo negar que fue atracción sexual a la primera mirada, y el gusto no se me quitó después de mucho tiempo, Meiling era un descubrimiento unico, de esas pocas veces que salía sólo de parranda, por eso decidí mantenerla oculta del conocimiento de Eriol, y después de eso vinieron los cambios, mi padre murió en un terrible accidente y nos dejó a todos en un estado de shock del cual nunca logramos recuperarnos y mi ya de por si familia dividida se dividió aún más, me refugie en Meiling y creí encontrar en ella todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con mi vida, luego vinieron los compromisos a asumir como el único hijo varón. Creo que desde ese momento ya se notaba poco a poco mi distanciamiento con Eriol, y fue aún mucho más cuando él dejó de asistir a las fiestas, luego descubrí la razón, estaba enamorado, no podía negar que la chica tenía clase y era hermosa, pero me parecía tonto que siempre estuvieran junto a otra chica que parecía demasiado aniñada, nunca me hubiera acercado por voluntad propia.

Pero de pronto en uno de mis tantos encuentros con Meiling la encontré despotricando contra aquella chica, alegando que nunca se había visto tan humillada, al parecer la chica en cuestión había dicho algo que había desatado la furia de Meiling, y ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y aún recuerdo las palabras que utilizó perfectamente para convencerme.

—¿Verdad que tu le darás una lección?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que humilles a esas chiquilla, que la destroces.

—Meiling, yo no me quiero meter en líos de chicas...

—Oh, entonces el gran Shaoran Li no es capaz de llevarse a la cama a alguien tan simple cómo Kinomoto, pensé que tenías un poco más de huevos.

—No me retes.

—Entonces es una apuesta.

—¿Que quieres?

—Que te lleves a la cama a la estúpida de Kinomoto, tendrás un plazo de dos años.

—¿Y a que se debe que me des un plazo tan largo?

—Porque es una mojigata. No creas que ella va a caer rendida a tus pies... vas a tener que conquistarla. Y por eso es que te doy dos años de plazo.

—Bueno.

Luego de eso tuve a Meiling detrás de mi cada cinco minutos, exigiéndome que me pusiera en marcha de una vez por todas, más no fue tan fácil como lo supuse y me había advertido Meiling, quise acercarme a ella pero más de una vez la vi rodeada de mi primo y su novia o de algún otro amigo. Y con mi fama de ser todo un casanova el acercamiento se complicó aún más, no tuve más opción que volver a contactar con Eriol. En un principio fue difícil que él me introduciera en su estrecho círculo social, pero después de cinco meses de demostrar que estaba limpio, o eso es lo que le hice creer, me presento ante su novia y consiguiente a esto a Kinomoto, tal y como había dicho Meiling había sido difícil el captar la atención de ella pero no imposible, y conforme paso el tiempo logre conquistarla y también que Meiling ampliará el plazo.

Sería mentira negar que el tiempo junto a Sakura no fue de mi completo agrado, ahora me atrevo a decir que fueron los mejores años de mi vida, su sonrisa hacia que todo lo malo que podría haberme pasado en el transcurso del día se viera minúsculo y sin importancia, fue la segunda persona en la que pude confiar casi de inmediato, provocaba que tuviera un comportamiento fuera de lo común, y al darme cuenta de eso es que comencé a sentir miedo, al cambio y a la pérdida. Miedo de pensar que de algún momento a otro Meiling podría aparecer y escupir toda la verdad, quizá en ese momento fue lo que más miedo me dio y no vi otra salida más que volver a ser el mismo de antes, aunque tenía cuidado de que nada llegará a ojos y oídos de Sakura, aunque ella nunca dejó que llegáramos a algo más que besos, eso no me quitaba el sueño, lo que se suponía que debía de haber sido una prioridad para mí se había convertido en algo banal.

Pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas y las mías aún mas, un día en vísperas de Navidad había decidido encontrarme con Meiling, ya que ese día tenía otros planes en los que ella no estaba incluida, había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo que hacer con lo que sentía por Sakura y lo que Meiling podría hacer si decidida no seguir con ella. Por una vez había decidido correr el riesgo, luego de la cena hablaría con Sakura y le diría toda la verdad, sabía que habían muy pocas posibilidades de que me perdonará al instante, pero prefería que se enterara por la verdad mediante mis propios labios que los de otra persona que seguramente sólo amplificaria las mentiras y me dejaría más embarrado que cerdo en pantano. Sólo quedaba fingir un poco con Meiling y luego todo lo que quedaría por hacer serían detalles mínimos, pero como siempre pasa, la vida me dio una patada en el culo y decidido que yo no tuviera oportunidad de nada. Horas antes de la cena y mientras yo estaba acostado junto a Meiling, me sorprendió la presencia de Eriol, me dijo muchos improperios, incluso algunos de los cuales no tenía conocimientos, pero todo fue peor cuando entendí que él no era el único que había escuchado mi conversación con Meiling. Me obligue a estar tranquilo y a no perder la esperanza de poder hablar con Sakura, pero todo fue imposible. Ellos jamás se presentaron a la cena y el final de las clases fueron un verdadero suplicio, el verla tan decaida, el rumor se había expandido por todas partes, y mi actitud no ayudaba mucho a desmentir las cosas que se decían por los pasillos. Durante todo ese tiempo no encontré la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a Sakura y como consecuencia un día me enteré de que ella se iría, Eriol había hecho un buen trabajo al no dejar rastro de a donde se dirigía y sobre todo de cortar lazos con todos, lo que no ayudaba a saber su paradero. Después de tantos intentos fallidos y casi dándome por vencido recibí una llamada que me destruyó aún más, era la madre de Meiling y me pedida que acudiera a reunirme con ella, de pronto la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada comenzó a rondar mi mente, pero cuando llegó el momento del encuentro fue mucho peor que un embarazo no deseado.

—Seré directa —dijo la madre de Meiling apenas yo había tomado asiento—. Sé que mi hija no ha sido ninguna santa y he estado llamando a todos los supuestos novios o amigos y me sorprende que no me hubieras llamado tú a mí.

—No entiendo.

—Meiling tiene SIDA, y estoy tratando de contactar con todos los que se ha visto involucrada. Tiene someterse a las pruebas para ver si usted también está infectado, y en el peor de los casos, comenzar el tratamiento.

—Meiling...—dije en medio de mi estupor.

—Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer con ella, sólo esperar a que llegue el momento.

La madre de Meiling se retiró al instante, dejandome a mi con mi cerebro funcionando a mil por hora, pensando en algún momento en el que no hubiera usado protección a la hora de estar con ella, pero por mas que lo intentaba eso no lograba tranquilizarme, la palabra SIDA se repetía en mi cabeza a cada respiro. No había tiempo que perder y aún sintiendome algo adormecido ante la información recién proporcionada me dirigí tan rápido hacia la clínica en la que se atendían todos los de mi familia, obviamente me hice todos los exámenes habidos y por haber, con la escusa de saber si tenía alguna enfermedad que aún no hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Fueron largas horas de angustia y fue peor aún al saber que tendría que esperar dos días para saber los resultados.

Al llegar a mi departamento me fue imposible conciliar el sueño y mucho menos concentrarme en las cosas del trabajo, por mi mente sólo circulaban los rostros de aquellos que me atendieron ese día y mucho más de aquellos que de manera renuente me tomaron la prueba para ver lo del SIDA, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillado y excluido, podía ver como claramente se daban codazos entre ellos para ver quien era el valiente de atenderme, ciertamente el personal de salud debería ser el que más informado debería estar en ese tema, pero eso no quita que sean humanos y que el instinto de supervivencia persevere por encima de la ética profesional. Al día siguiente me reporte como enfermo e hice que mi asistente cancelará todas mis reuniones y citas de los días siguientes, pero eso no hizo que el día que me tocaba entrar a consulta estuviera un poco más tranquilo, llegue una hora antes y aunque no había casi nada de gente me sorprendió que nadie reparará en mi presencia, me senté en la sala de espera y aunque quise pensar en otra cosa, no había forma de que mi no mente me lanzará miles de posibles resultados, miraba el reloj a cada rato y eso no hacía que la espera fuera más amena. La sala se fue llenando poco a poco y ver la cara de desdicha de cada paciente no aumentaba mi ánimo en lo más mínimo, poco después de veinte minutos llegó el médico encargado, y tuve que esperar unos minutos más hasta escuchar a la enfermera pronunciar mi nombre.

—Por favor tomé asiento —dijo mientras ojeaba algunos papeles.

—Gracias...

—Bien, señor Li , según me han informado se ha sacado todos los exámenes posibles ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

—Bueno...—dije mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de mi mano—. A mi ex novia le han detectado SIDA y pues yo...

—Usted quiere saber si también está contagiado.

—Sí.

—Bueno, la verdad es que en las pruebas ha salido limpio así que eso queda descartado.

Sentí como si un peso demasiado grande fuera quitado de mis espaldas y sentí que podía volver a respirar con normalidad, hasta que repare en lo que había dicho el doctor.

—¿Que quiere decir?

—Señor Li, ¿tiene usted un régimen de comidas exacto?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no, desde la secundaria nunca he comido a una hora exacta y eso se intensificó mucho más cuando ingrese a la Universidad y fue peor cuando comencé a trabajar.

—A tenido molestias como flatulencias o hinchazón de estómago.

—Es casi normal que tenga eso—respondí son una sonrisa—la verdad es que tomó mucha Coca-Cola.

—¿Y a que se debe eso?

—Bueno, tengo un trabajo realmente extenuante, y en lugar de tomar café prefiero tomar Coca-Cola, que resulta siendo casi lo mismo.

—Y ha sentido dolores muy fuertes en la zona abdominal o incluso a tenido ganas de vomitar.

—Los dolores... sí, los dolores se presentan de manera esporádica.

—¿Y los vómitos?

—Han sido pocas veces...

—¿Antes no ha deseado hacerse exámenes para saber que es lo que tiene?

—Como le dije desde un principio. Mi vida de por si ya era agitada y con el trabajo es aún peor.

—Entonces será necesario que se tome unos cuantos días para dedicarse a su salud.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo? —pregunté de inmediato.

—De momento no le puedo dar un diagnóstico claro, necesitaré que se haga unos exámenes y necesitará estar acompañado de alguien.

—Bien.

Salí de la consulta un poco preocupado pero menos estresado, aunque aún había algo que debía de solucionar sobre mi salud no me llevaba tanta preocupación, así que aprovechando que estaba en ayunas decidí hacer esos exámenes, no sin antes pedirle a mi asistente que me acompañará, luego entendí porque, al salir de realizarme la _**endoscopia **_no sabía ni dónde estaba parado, luego de eso sólo fue esperar un par de horas para que pudiera volver a pasar consulta, y ese tiempo fue suficiente para que pudiera volver a tener lucidez.

—Bien, señor Li. Ya tengo los resultados y preferiría que primero tenga la mente abierta a diversas posibilidades.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo?

—Tiene cáncer, al estómago para ser más exactos.

—Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Muchas personas no saben de la importancia de manejar un horario riguroso en lo que se refiere a comidas—dijo como si estuviera tratando con un niño —. Todos tenemos un reloj analógico, que es el que nos indica en que momento necesitamos tener algo en el estómago, según pude ver usted no era un fanático de seguir un régimen alimentario, por lo tanto es que ahora vemos el resultado.

—Pero...

—El cáncer no es un enfermedad que se presente de manera inmediata, es todo un proceso, primero es sólo una pequeña herida en una de las paredes del estómago, luego se hace más grande y provoca que luego aparezcan úlceras, hasta ese proceso aún hay algo que se puede hacer, luego viene la gastritis, que si no es tratada a tiempo y se toman las medidas necesarias de precaución y cuidado, tenemos como resultado, el cáncer.

—¿Y en que etapa está?

—La verdad es que, esta en una etapa en la que ya no se puede hacer nada, podríamos intentar con la quimioterapia...

—No quiero nada de eso... si ya estoy desahuciado...

—No he dicho eso... usted puede llevar una vida normal si es que sigue con todas las indicaciones.

—¿Una vida normal? —pregunté amargamente.

—Primero debemos descartar que el cáncer no haya hecho metástasis.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Normalmente el cáncer no se queda sólo en el lugar que se ha generado, se expande...

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—El cáncer se alimenta de las celulas, las mata lentamente y las convierte en suyas...

—¿Algo así como una invasión zombie?

—Algo parecido, las células cancerígenas no se quedan en su lugar, viajan hacia los otros órganos cercanos. En su caso podría ser el hígado, pulmón...

—Ya entendí. ¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que moriré de acá a unos meses?

—El cáncer es la peor enfermedad que pueda existir señor Li, y no lo voy a engañar diciendo que los días que le quedan serán pacíficos y armoniosos.

—¿Entonces no me quedan sólo meses de vida?

—No, al menos no los que usted calcula, una persona puede vivir con el cáncer durante mucho tiempo, pero no es una vida del todo cómoda.

—Lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿que debo hacer?

—Primero va a tener que hacer un reordenamiento de sus prioridades, dejar que otros de hagan cargo de su trabajo o delegar comisiones para que usted se vea liberado poco a poco de su carga. Luego tendrá que visitar periódicamente el consultorio. Ya le dije que aún no sabemos que tanto se ha expandido el cáncer y tendremos que ver que medicamentos le suscribimos, ya que usted no quiere quimioterapia.

—No.

—Bien, eso será todo por ahora.

Salí de la consulta pensando que no podría haberme pasado algo peor, de todas maneras iba a morir tarde que temprano, no importaba que el doctor dijera que había muchas maneras de afrontar la enfermedad, sólo un pensamiento estaba en mi cabeza.

—Debo encontrar a Sakura.

Sólo esa frase bastó para que yo moviera todas mis influencias hasta encontrar su paradero, y sobre todo la información que necesitaba para acercarme a ella, dos meses después de tomar pastillas cada dos horas y también comenzando mis terapias con el psicólogo, programe mi viaje a Inglaterra, junto con todo lo necesario para pode ser atendido allá si es que algo fallaba. Eileen no se había despegado de mi lado desde que le había contado la verdad, era la única en quien confiaba, pues Wei que había sido mayordomo en la casa y mi mejor confidente, nos había dejado unos cuantos meses atrás, y sólo quedaba Eileen como recuerdo de él.

Ella tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos color café y piel blanca, estaba estudiando literatura universal, y aún no entendía como es que lograba compaginar todo eso con lo que significaba trabajar para mi. Ella fue quien permitió que pudiera contactar con mi primo primero.

Ahora estando aquí en este sofá, me pregunto que es lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho caso de las sugerencias de Wei, quizás no estuviera enfermo y con un pie en la tumba, y tendría a Sakura a mi lado. Pero no tengo tiempo para llorar sobre las decisiones tomadas, tengo que actuar y de manera rápida, y sobre todo guardarme el remordimiento de saber que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo más vil y despreciable.

—Te quiero a mi lado Sakura. Sólo eso.

**Yue**

—Bien pueden tomar asiento —nos dijo el profesor.

Escuche los aplausos de mis compañeros y supe que todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho estaba bien. Nos había llevado días de investigación y sobre todo de desvelo para poder recolectar toda la información necesaria para hacer una exposición tal y como pedía el profesor. Las horas siguientes sólo fueron un relajo, ya casi acabábamos el ciclo y sólo faltaba poco para tener el descanso merecido, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de todas nuestras clases, al menos para nosotros.

—¿Que les parece si nos vamos a celebrar? —pregunto Estefan.

Él era el jefe de grupo, más que todo porque era demasiado hábil en conseguir lo que quisiera de cualquier profesor, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca, y una terrible manía por siempre afirmar que Sakura terminaría siendo su novia.

—No creo poder ir—dijo Sakura.

—¿Otra vez? Sakura, estoy comenzando a pensar que no te gusta tenernos como amigos. —reclamó Ilse.

Ella era un caso muy aparte, era la segunda integrante mujer del grupo, su personalidad tranquila y algo alborotada nos permitía tomarnos algunos minutos de relajo después de horas de trabajo. Tenía el cabello marrón, ojos café y piel ligeramente bronceada.

—No es eso...

—Nosotros tenemos planes ya hechos— dije sintiendo que los tres pares de ojos se dirigían a mí.

—Sí, eso...—dijo Sakura de inmediato.

—Espero que para la próxima nos veamos incluidos —dijo Estefan lanzándome una mirada inquisidora.

—No chicos... Sakura y yo sólo somos amigos...

—Por ahora—intervino Ilse.

No pude evitar quedarme callado ante sus palabras, y fue peor cuando sentí mi cara arder. Siempre había sido demasiado precavido con las palabras que decía, sobre todo para no verme revelado ante Sakura, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo práctica y me veía acorralado con comentarios como el de Ilse.

—¡Pero mira como se han puesto! —grito Estefan.

—Son un par de tomates. —dijo Ilse.

—Es sólo una broma chicos, todos sabemos que Sakura será mi novia tarde o temprano—dijo Estefan.

—Eso si no estoy yo para impedirlo —dijo una voz detrás de todos nosotros.

—Todos sabemos que eres Gay—dijo Estefan encogiendose de hombros.

—Hola, Jacob.—saludo Sakura.

Jacob era nuestro otro compañero de grupo, tenía el cabello negro y ojos marrones y piel blanca, era el que más acaparaba a Sakura, y ella no ponía resistencia lo que me causaba una ira descomunal, que aunque como Estefan dice Jacob es gay, pero eso no quitaba que fuera hombre, y eso era suficiente para tener unas ganas inmensas ganas de tirarme encima de él y darle un par de puñetazos.

—Yue, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos. Hasta luego chicos.

—¡No!—saltó Jacob a abrazar a Sakura—no te la lleves aún.

—Tenemos que irnos Jacob—dije sintiendo como mi paciencia se esfumaba.

—Pero... se supone que hoy, era día de chicas.

—Ya habrá otro momento Jacob, por ahora debo irme...

—Es verdad—dijo Estefan poniendose de pie —es mejor que te la lleves antes de que ese loco vuelva a aparecer

—No es ningún loco —dijo Sakura adoptando una seriedad algo anormal.

—Pero, ese tipo te quería llevar a la fuerza—dijo Ilse.

—Yo había aceptado hablar con él, pero Yue intervino...

—Entonces no debí haberme involucrado —dije soltando poco a poco la mano de Sakura, que había tomado para salir de ahí.

—No, está bien lo que hiciste —dijo Sakura siendo ella la que agarrara mi mano en esta ocasión—yo no me sentía capaz de luchar contra él, como verán, no parezco ser alguien que maneje una fuerza descomunal.

—Nos aseguraremos de que no pueda volver a acercarse a ti —dijo Estefan.

—De eso ya se hizo cargo Tomoyo. Aunque no creo que logre mucho...

—Me parece que he visto su rostro en algún lado—dijo Ilse.

—Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos...

—Sí— me respondió Sakura.

—¡Yue, cuida muy bien de mi futura novia!—grito Estefan cuando nosotros ya estábamos por salir de la cafetería.

—No te enojes—me dijo Sakura.

—No estoy enojado —respondí.

—Pues, por cómo aprietas mi mano no lo parece.

—Lo siento —dije queriendo liberarme de su agarre.

—Déjala ahí... se siente bien...

Su comentario hizo que mi corazón saltará, pensé que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su lugar, no supe que responder, así que me quede callado durante el resto del camino, había algunos que dos dirigían miradas de curiosidad al percatarse que íbamos de la mano, pero por una vez en la vida no me importó lo que los demás podrían decir, y mucho menos que me pudieran decir los de mi familia, por fin había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien con quien podía ser yo, y no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil. Llegamos a donde estaba estacionado mi auto, y me vi dudando entre si soltar su mano o no, estaba en medio de esa contienda interna, hasta que escuche una voz cantaría gritando.

—¡Sakura!

—Tomoyo. —dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Nos giramos los dos, y esta vez fui yo quien no dejó que Sakura soltara mi mano, había estado escapando reiteradas veces de conocer a su prima, quien según decían por ahí, era tan terrible como un demonio, pero al verla no entendía como una chica de aspecto tan angelical podía generar ese tipo de opiniones en los demás.

—He estado buscandote durante mucho tiempo —dijo cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

—Lo siento...—dijo Sakura apenada, y poniéndose aún más roja.

—No hay problema, sólo —pero no pudo terminar su frase porque ya sus ojos estaban puestos sobres nuestras manos entrelazadas—. Pero que falta de educación de mi parte —dijo dirigiéndose a mí —. Tomoyo Daidouji, prima y guardiana de Sakura.

—Tomoyo...—dijo Sakura entre dientes.

—Mucho gusto, Yue Tsukishiro, compañero y amigo de Sakura.

—Así que tu eres Yue. Sakura no habla de sus amigos normalmente.

—Creo que sé porque...

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Yue?

—¿A donde van?

—A casa por su puesto—respondió Sakura.

—Bien, Eriol no está ahí por ahora—dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura —. Sería un placer que nos acompañaras en almuerzo...—dijo regresando su atención a mi.

—Bueno yo...—dije mirando a Sakura.

—Sería una idea excelente.

—Entonces esta decidido —dijo Tomoyo con una alegría típica de un niño.

—Sí, bueno, creo que debes ir a clases Tomoyo.

—Oh, cierto. Que tengan linda tarde chicos.

Vimos como Tomoyo se alejaba lentamente, tarareando algo así como una canción, de alguna manera tenía el comportamiento de una niña, pero su personalidad era un tanto escalofriante, pero obviamente no diría eso frente a Sakura.

—Es un poco...

—Inquietante—completo Sakura.

—No, yo diría, peculiar.

—Y eso que no has visto nada aún...

—Estoy ansioso por saber más...

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Me parece o estas celosa?

—Deja de decir tonterías...—dijo Sakura e hizo un ademán de soltarme la mano pero yo no la deje.

Ante aquel movimiento sorpresivo logre que ella quedará pegada a mi cuerpo, cara a cara, podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y sentí perderme en ellos, consciente o no de lo que hacia, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, su piel era tal y como la había imaginado, suave y tersa, sin imperfecciones.

—Si me dieran a elegir entre tú y mil mujeres más—dije mirandola a los ojos —te elegiría a ti sin duda... ¿y sabes porque? —ella movió su cabeza de forma negativa—. Porque, te amo...

Y sin esperar, deposite mis labios sobre los suyos, disfrutando su suavidad y textura, esperaba que ella me rechazara, pero todo lo contrario a eso se aferró a mi un poco más, y yo me avnture a ir un poco más lejos. Disfrutando del sabor dulce de su brillo labial, de su lengua luchando con la mía por ver quien era el que terminará dominando al otro. Su dulce aroma se metía por mis fosas nasales, intoxicandome y volviendome un adicto a su olor a cerezos.

—Sakura, yo...—dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Y la burbuja se rompió.

—Tomoyo...—dijo Sakura girando sobre sus pies y enfrentando a una muy sorprendida Tomoyo...—yo... yo...

—Sólo te quería pedir que no olvides de sacar a Kero a pasear... y. ¡Felicidades!

Vimos como Tomoyo se alejaba rápidamente, dejándonos a los dos en un incómodo silencio. Sakura seguía dándome la espalda y miles de pensamientos me asaltaron, quizás ella no estaba preparada aún para iniciar algo, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Yue —dijo aún de espaldas— yo...

—No digas nada... ya sé que tú no...

—¡Déjame terminar de hablar tonto!—dijo girando sobre sus pies y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Sé que no soy la chica más guapa que hay en la Facultad, pero... tú me gustas... demasiado a decir verdad—agregó frunciendo el ceño y adoptando una posición como si estuviera pensando a profundidad sobre el asunto.

—Tonta —dije sin evitar sonreir—deja de querer buscarle dos colas al gato... y sólo responde a esto, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Bueno, la verdad no sé —dije acercándose a mí —me sobrepasas por una cabeza en estatura y ni que decir en cuanto a lo académico, estás pisando mis talones, sólo si admites que soy mejor que tú, puede que lo considere.

—No sabía que fueras tan exigente.

—Tengo mis momentos.

—Entonces lo admito, eres mejor que yo en todo lo que puedas superarme...

—Eso está bien...

—¿Entonces?

—Déjame pensarlo...

—Dijiste que...

—Dije que lo tendría en cuenta... deberías prestar más atención cuando haces algún tipo de trató.

—¡Me engatusaste!

—No, sólo quería saber cuán enamorado estas.

—Estoy enfermo de amor... y sólo tu eres la medicina...

—Bien. Creo que te has excedido en leer Romeo y Julieta más de tres veces, la cursilería se te está pegando...

—Sólo dejaré de hacerlo si me das una respuesta, un _**sí **_puede que solucione todo.

—Sabes que esto no será fácil para mí...

—Iremos a paso de tortuga...

—Entonces es un rotundo y definitivo. Sí.

—Creo que Estefan me matará —dije mientras la abrazaba y me embriagaba con su aroma.

—Correremos el riesgo...

—Entonces es mejor que vayamos a preparar ese almuerzo.

—Y a sacar a pasear a Kero, es sorprenderte lo bien programadas que tiene a sus esfínteres.

Subimos al auto y no pude evitar sentirme feliz, sabía que el hecho de que Sakura aceptará era un gran logro, tanto para ella como para mí, y como había dicho, iríamos a pasos de tortuga, disfrutando, conociendonos, y todo lo que pudiéramos hacer juntos. Quería hacerla felíz y que yo también lo fuera, quería vivir sin tener a miles de ojos sobre mí, esperando a el primer error para caerme encima con toda su mierda, era mi momento de ser feliz, y lo sería por el resto de mis días, pues aunque Sakura no lo supiera, yo la quería para toda la vida.

_**Continuara... **_

_**Notas de autora. **_

_**Hola, primeramente gracias por sus reviews, por esperar y tenerme paciencia. No se enojen si no respondo reviews, ya es media noche y ya me estan exigiemdo que duerma. Así que sigan dejandk sus lindas palabras que yonlas leo muy feliz. **_

_**Ahora aclarare cosas sobre el capítulo. No lo hice con elmfin de llamar la atención o de hacer publicidad o generar controversia. Sólo es coml un recordatorio, de que nadie esta libre de sufrir alguna enfermedad, y mucho más al tratarse de algo tan delicado como el SIDA, lo he vivido de manera ajena, pero se que el ver como una persona se marchita tan lentamente causa más dolor que cualquier otra cosa, nunca esta de más recordar el ser precavidos, incluso estando casado con alguien, sé porqué lo digo. **_

_**Ahora, el cancer al estomago, lo he estudiado porque es algo que va comontema general en mk carrera, los sintomas son referenciales y también es para que no se olviden de tener cuidados con sus alimentos. **_

_**Espero sus reviews o PM ya que al parecer fanfiction esta fallando. Besos a todas! **_


	4. C4: Secretos

**SCC PERTEMECE A CLAMP**

**Dedicado a Sakura Gremory, por su enteresa y fansciante manera de escribir a pesar de los haters.**

**Mi salvación **

**Capítulo 4**

**Yue**

El camino hacia el lugar donde vivían los familiares de Sakura no era demasiado lejos de donde quedaba la Universidad y estaba relativamente cerca de donde yo vivía, llegamos a una gran mansión y nos abrieron la reja desde dentro.

Era un lugar amplio y con mucha vegetación, y al parecer un lugar que a Sakura le gustaba mucho.

—¿Esta bien que me quede? —pregunté dudando de que fuera buena idea.

—Ya escuchaste a Tomoyo. Además que creo que es el momento adecuado de que conozcas a Eriol.

—Hummm. ¿Debería de preparar algún tipo de último deseo? —pregunté en son de broma.

—No exageres, Eriol de seguro estará igual de emocionado que Tomoyo. Aunque no deberíamos descartar esa idea.

—Me das tantos ánimos.

—Es una broma, la verdad yo tampoco sé como sentirme ahora.

—Sé felíz, deja de pensar en lo que paso. Deja que el día de hoy sólo sea para pasarla bien.

—Tienes razón.

Sakura siempre había sido alguien casi inalcanzable para mí, nunca había conocido a alguien que podría ser tan renuente a tener algún contacto con el género masculino, pero todo fue mejorando con el pasar de los meses, después descubrí que ella no dominaba bien el inglés y con la escusa de yo practicar mi japonés me acerqué y gane su confianza. Estar con ella era estar en un mundo paralelo, la paz y tranquilidad que irradiaba hacia que yo no quisiera irme de su lado, parecía una polilla hipnotizada por la luz que ella expedia, pero poco después me enteré que aquella luz debería brillar más, sino fuera por un idiota que se le ocurrió lastimarla. No cabía en mi cabeza que alguien fuera capaz de engañar a Sakura, de sólo pensarlo me entraba una ira increíble. No sé en que momento mi necesidad de estar con ella se hizo más fuerte, pero por miedo a que ella aún tuviera miedo, decidí ocultar mis sentimientos hasta esperar que llegara el momento adecuado y aquí me tienen, soy oficialmente el novio de Sakura Kinomoto.

—Deja de sonreír como el gato de Alicia en Wonderland-me regaño—. Bueno, se supone que deberíamos bajar de una vez...-dije ignorando sus palabras recientes.

—Si, tenemos que cocinar y también...

—¡Sacar a pasear a Kero! —dije al darme cuenta de que nos habíamos tomado demasiado tiempo.

—Rápido. Rápido— decía Sakura mientras bajaba del auto y corría hacia el interior de la casa, atravesando una gran puerta principal.

Me quede de pie en medio del que suponía era el recibidor, parecía que ahí no tenían personal para atenderlos, y eso era algo interesante, quería conocer cada detalle de Sakura. Y el comenzar a conocer el lugar donde vivía era lo primero. A veces pienso que es algo injusto que ella me permita ingresar a su mundo y su vida de esta manera tan fácil, quisiera que preguntara por mi vida, quienes son mis padres o a que se dedican, pero ella se conforma con la información que yo le brindo, además que soy consciente de que si ella me preguntara no tendría el corazón para mentirle. Soy un Tsukishiro y no me siento muy orgulloso de ello, mi apellido real es Tsukino, familia de mafiosos, asesionos y muchas cosas peores, en cuanto pude cambiar mi apellido lo hice, me desligue de los supuestos deberes familiares, gracias a Dios, mi padre me permitio hacer mi vida como yo quería, además de que tenía a mi hermano mayor para que se hiciera cargo de esas cosas, si seguía en esa casa era por mi madre, la pobre estaba demasiado enferma como para poder llevarla a otro lugar, mi único motivo de estar ahí era ella, y un poco por mi padre porque también tenía miedo de que quizá de pronto un día ya no lo podría volver a ver nunca más.

—Vamos— dijo apareciendo con un perro de raza golden retriver.

—¿El es kero? —pregunte.

—Si. No es muy amigable con los extraños, así que si quieres acercarte hazlo lentamente.

—Bien— me agache y comencé a tratar de llamar la atención de aquel guardián e inmediatamente se acercó.

—Es la primera vez que veo eso— dijo Sakura.

—Si bueno, es demasiado cariñoso— dije tratando de evitar que los lengüetazos del can empaparan toda mi cara de baba.

—Creo que es momento de sacarlo a pasear. Vamos...

Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia lo que parecía un gran jardín. Al parecer la casa era más grande de lo que yo pensaba, pero no me importaba cuando tuviera que caminar, sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de disfrutar de la compañía de Sakura.

—Cuando llegue aquí, Eriol decidió que era bueno que tuviera una mascota, pensaba que de esa manera podría recuperarme más rápido de todo lo que había pasado.

—Así es como llegó kero.

—Bueno, en realidad no. Primero fuimos a varias tiendas de mascotas, pero ninguno lograba convencerme por completo, entonces Tomoyo tuvo la idea de que quizás deberíamos probar suerte en un refugio.

—Esos lugares son algo lúgubres.

—Sí, primero pensé que correriamos con la misma suerte. Pero luego al ver las expresiones de aquellos pequeños seres decidí que no podía irme de ahí sin uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo diste con kero?

—Fue muy cómico, era el que menos interés ponía en nosotros. Pero cuando Eriol saco una barra de chocolate él salió corriendo de su casa y se lo arrebató sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, entonces entendí que él era mi mascota ideal.

—Encontes es un fanático de los dulces.

—No te imaginas. Le encantan, es casi la mitad de lo que se alimenta, en un principio pensábamos que estaba mal, pero luego comprobamos que su organismo lo asimilaba rápido. Kero también había tenido una vida difícil, a sus cortos meses que tenía, ya había escapado de la muerte dos veces, cuando llegó a casa fue un poco difícil que se adaptara, pero lo logramos. Y aquí lo tienes, corriendo como un loco.

—Sí.

Kero corría a través del pasto, era la viva imagen de alguien que es feliz, pensaba que él podría fácilmente participar en un comercial de aquellos que promocionan comida para perros.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa, mi hermano no demorará en llegar y creo que deberías primero hablar con él antes que con nadie.

—Ya he visto a tu hermano otras veces, a veces puede llegar a ser espeluznante.

—Es sólo un poco celoso, pero es un buen chico.

—Todo sea por estar a tu lado— dije tomandola de la mano.

—Sabes que estoy confiando en ti, no sería capaz de soportar otro engaño.

Sabía que Sakura tenía mucha razón al decir eso, incluso yo pensaba que no era buena idea el ser su novio. Ella era demasiado perfecta para mí, pero mi egoísmo y las ganas de ser feliz podían más que mi sentido de conservación. Pero si mi presencia afectaba la vida de ella en alguna manera, prefería mil veces dejarla a que verla sufriendo a causa mía o de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada conmigo.

—Yo nunca he pensando en hacerte daño. Como podría ser capaz de eso, si tu eres la única que me da aquella paz que necesito.

—Y tu eres el único que ha logrado que quiera pensar el enamorarme otra vez. Por cierto, ¿que flor es esta? —me señala la imagen que está en el dije del collar.

—Se llama _**no me olvides.**_

—Si lo hubiera sabido cuando me lo regalaste quizá hubiera captado la indirecta.

—Esa flor tiene dos historias, las dos son algo tristes. Pero te contaré mi favorita. Cuando Dios creo el paraíso, creo miles de flores y árboles, se dispuso a ponerle un nombre a cada flor, así es como aparecieron las gardenias, las rosas, los tulipanes, los lirios, las orquídeas. Dentro de todo ese gran grupo había una pequeña flor, que era de color celeste con el centro amarillo, dios ya estaba llegando al final de su labor, y la flor susurraba despacio "Por favor, no me olvides, no me olvides". Dios dio el nombre a la que él consideraba la última flor, pero entonces un ángel le dijo que había visto a una pequeña flor oculta, ordenó que todas las flores se callara y entonces escucho los ruegos, pero ya se habían acabado todos los nombres para flores y entonces decidió que se llamaría._** No me olvides. **_

—Que curioso.

—Sí, es una flor pequeña, pero un nombre muy significativo.

—Deja de preocuparte, dudo que pueda olvidarte así de fácil...

—Como si yo lo fuera a permitir.

Los dos nos reímos ante nuestra conversación, era tan refrescante y tuve miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para tenerla a ella a mi lado, los miedos siempre azotan a los más débiles, y yo no quería ser uno de ellos, quería demostrar que podía cuidar de Sakura, que podía darle tanta felicidad y que superariamos todos los obstáculos, pero no me gustaba sentirme así, debía de encontrar la manera de poder hacer que este sentimiento se esfumara. El miedo no podía controlar mi vida. Ya no.

—Así que aquí están— dijo una voz varonil y fuerte.

—Hermano— dijo Sakura.

—Tengo que hablar contigo— dijo dirigiéndose a mí—. Sígueme.

Nos dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa

—Deseame suerte—le pedí a Sakura.

—Suerte, y no tengas miedo—pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me atrajo hacia ella y depósito un suave beso en mis labios—. Ese beso te dará suerte—me susurró— ve.

Deje que sus palabras viajarán a través de mi mente, logró que realmente me tranquilizara, realmente está mujer tenía algo que hacia que yo me creyera el hombre más fuerte e insensible del mundo. La abrace un poco más antes de salir corriendo detrás del hermano de Sakura, no sabía que es lo que me quería decir con exactitud, pero hablaría con sinceridad, esa era la mejor arma que tenía en estos momentos.

Mientras caminaba, corría, hacía la casa vinieron a mi mente los miles de recuerdos que tenía ocultos, las cosas de las cuales queria escapar y no volver, pero era mi familia, fuera como fuera, no podia ngar que la sangre de los Tsukino corria por mis venas, por decisión propia yo habia cambiado mi apellido a Tsukishiro, mi madre y padre de alguna manera u otra siempre me dejaron decidir, caso contrario de mi hermano mayor, él simplemente sabia que era su deber, el hijo mayor debe hacerse cargo del negocio, y siempre llevare como recuerdo que yo puedo tener esta vida gracias a él, aunque ahora mi madre esta enferma nunca hemos dejado de ser una familia, he soportado las terribles ganas de querer salir de ese lugar que todos llaman casa, pero mi madre esta en sus últimos meses de vida y no puedo dejar a mi padre y hermano solos. Somos una famila con mafia o sin ella, siempre estaremos unidos.

Llegue hasta la puerta principal de la casa y ahí estaba esperándome, llegue a su lado me dio una mirada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en ademán de que lo siguiera. Atravesamos el recibidor y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, seguramente estaba planeando en tirarme de cabeza desde el segundo piso, pero yo no me dejaría acobardar, no cuando ya había llegado tan lejos. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y mi mente se debatía en miles de posibilidades, y en ninguna de ellas yo salía con vida. Al terminar las escaleras nos encontramos en un gran pasillo, él comenzó a caminar hacia una de las que yo suponía era una habitación, sólo esperaba que en aquel lugar no tuviera instrumentos de tortura. Se detuvo en una puerta de madera en la que colgaba el nombre de Sakura.

—Entra— dijo antes de girar la manija e ingresar el primero.

Ingrese a la habitación y lo que vi me dejó de piedra, todas las paredes o casi la mayoría estaban cubiertas de dibujos de la flor _**no me olvides**_.

—Nunca la había visto más animada. Al menos no durante estos quince meses, pensé que tardaría mucho tiempo en ver ese brillo en su mirada. Volver a escucharla tararear cualquier canción o simplemente que pintará lo que se le ocurriera— se acercó a uno de los dibujos que estaba pegado en un gran espejo—. De pronto un día llegó sonriendo y cantando... entonces entendí que la espera había acabado.

—Yo. Sólo fue un regalo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero para nosotros significó el regreso de ella. Cuando me enteré de lo que paso anteriormente quise golpear hasta matar a ese maldito y me juré a mi mismo que si algún día había otro hombre que quisiera acercarse a ella primero ella tendría que dar esas señales. Ahora es tu deber no dejar que esa luz se extinga. Hazla feliz...

—Tú...

—Yo voy a seguir a su lado, pero ahora ya puedo dejarla caminar sola otra vez. Ademas que...

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido de alguien corriendo, al parecer tenía oportunidad de seguir viviendo y está pequeña charla me indicaba que tenía el apoyo del hermano de Sakura, no es que lo necesitará, pero era una buena manera de comenzar las cosas.

—¡Touya no hagas nada! —gritó alguien entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Pregunto Touya, parecía asustado pero también muy enojado.

—Bueno, yo...—comenzó a decir el recién llegado con algo de vergüenza— pensaba que estabas sometiendo al pobre chico a un arduo...—pensó un minuto— interrogatorio— agrego, lo que me provocó gana de reír, pero me las aguante.

—Deja de decir tonterías, vas a hacer que nuestro invitado se espante—repuso Touya cruzandose de brazos.

—Bueno, mucho gusto. Yo soy Eriol...—dijo el recién llegado extendiendo su mano— y si deseas ya podemos salir de aquí, las chicas están esperandonos abajo.

—Mucho gusto, Yue Tsukishiro— me presenté temiendo que reconociera mi apellido verdadero.

Gracias a Dios ninguno de los dos mostró algún gesto lo que me alivio un poco. Los tres salimos de la habitación de Sakura, me sentía rebosante de alegría, por fin todo parecía en marcha, no había nada que pudiera arruinar esto que sentía. Pero algo me decía que tanta felicidad podía traer algo malo, la vida me lo había enseñado de mala manera y de manera inconsciente estaba comenzando a pensar cuál sería la desgracia que acarrearía tanta felicidad.

**Eriol**

Había salido de la oficina tan rápido como se me había permitido. Sentía que debía estar en casa y asegurarme que realmente las chicas estaban bien, aunque Tomoyo me había asegurado de que se había hecho cargo de Syaoran y sobre todo de que no se le permitiera el ingreso nunca más. Había sido muy mala idea el no recibirlo cuando me busco y realmente me hubiera gustado saber que era lo que me tenía que decir. Pero ahora no había espacio para arrepentimientos. Debía de ocupar mi mente en buscar soluciones y tácticas de ataque porque sabía que Syaoran iba a regresar, sabía por experiencia propia que el podía ser muy insistente cuando quería algo.

Al llegar a casa sólo pude ver a Sakura jugando con Kero, lo que hizo que el alma me volviera al cuerpo, ella y yo teníamos una historia que sólo conocía una sola persona más aparte de nosotros, me había propuesto desde hace mucho que cuidaria de ella, pero había fallado una vez, una sola vez había cometido el error de bajar la guardia, pero no volvería a pasar otra vez.

—Estás con mejor semblante el día de hoy—dije mientras me acercaba.

—Sí, al parecer el clima me está ayudando...—me respondió con una sonrisa y luego agregó— por cierto ¿recibiste la llamada de Tomoyo?

—Oh, cielos. Sabía que estaba olvidando algo—dije mientras masajeaba mi cuello— ¿Donde está? —pregunté buscando en los alrededores.

—Touya se lo llevo a la casa, seguro ahora mismo están teniendo una conversación—dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—Oh, si. Bueno, yo iré a ver que...—dije comenzando a caminar hacia atrás— todo este bien...

Seguí caminando hacia atrás, siendo seguido por la mirada divertida de Sakura, cuando Kero volvió a solicitar su atención dejó de mirarme y mis piernas reaccionaron por si mismas y comencé a correr rumbo hacia la casa, estaba seguro de que si no impedía que Touya ahuyentara al pobre chico, Tomoyo haría que pagará por eso. Y era preferible no hacer enojar a Tomoyo, por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba. Llegue al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y corrí hacia la de Sakura, no entiendo con que razón lo hice, pero agradecí el no haber dudado en hacerlo. Cuando ingrese, el chico aún estaba de una pieza, al menos por ese momento y me apresure a comprobar si Touya aún estaba usando su cerebro, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que al parecer Touya parecía feliz de que Sakura hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien pasar los ratos libres.

Salimos de la habitación de la castaña y nos dirigimos al invernadero, suponía que Tomoyo ya debía de haber llegado de la Universidad, y no me equivoque, ahí estaban las dos mejores amigas, sonriendo y cuchicheando como nunca antes las había visto. Al parecer todo volvia a ser como antes.

—Parece que iniciaron sin nosotros— dije para hacer notar nuestra presencia.

—La verdad es que sólo estábamos comiendo unos aperitivos—me respondió mi novia colocando su taza de té en su lugar.

—Ya veo— dije tomando asiento a su lado.

—Creo que deberíamos poner manos a la obra— dijo Sakura con intenciones de ponerse de pie.

—No— intervino Touya quien aún no se había sentado—, yo, tengo algo que decirles a todos.

—¿Éstas bien? ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Sakura de inmediato.

—No—respondió Touya con una sonrisa—. Hay algo que debo decirles, por eso quiero invitarlos a almorzar.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, Touya no era una persona que actuará de manera apresurada, así que antes de que las chicas comenzarán a hacer preguntas, me puse de pie y tomé a Tomoyo de la mano, si Touya quería decirnos algo entonces lo mejor era no decir nada y esperar.

—Vamos entonces. Estoy ansioso por saber que será— dije emprendiendo la caminata hacia la salida.

—Entonces... creo que deberíamos ir— dijo Sakura a quien ahora era su novio.

—Sí.

Sabía que ese par estaba loco el uno por el otro, pero también que para que eso se fortaleciera tomaría su tiempo, pero eso era cuestión de ellos, a mí me bastaba con que Sakura no volviera a llorar nunca más por tener el corazón roto.

—Vamos Yue, Sakura— dijo Tomoyo con alegría.

Todos esperamos a que Touya nos diera las indicaciones necesarias y subimos a nuestros respectivos autos. Al parecer era un restaurante de comida italiana, durante el camino no me animé a decir nada, aunque Tomoyo parecía tranquila, sabía que no lo estaba, después de todo igual teníamos una conversación pendiente y por ahora era preferible disfrutar de los mejores momentos que nos estaba brindando el día, o al menos eso era lo que yo quería.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? Él no se dará por vencido tan fácil—escuche la voz de Tomoyo y de reojo pude ver que estaba viendo las calles a través de la ventana del auto.

—Lo sé— dije concentrandome en la carretera—. Pero ya ninguno de nosotros es un chiquillo, ni lo fuimos hace cuatro años, los dos queremos lo mejor para Sakura, hoy por fin hemos visto que ya ha dejado el pasado atrás...

—Pero la verdadera guerra recién empieza hoy...—ella dejó escapar un suspiro— te va a buscar y querer hacerte caer primero.

—Te tengo a ti— dije sonriendo—. Y además se lo debo a Sakura, no creo que lo que él tenga planeado pueda hacerme algo...

—¿Y que hay de Yue? Yo...—de pronto note que dudo en decirme lo demás.

—¿Lo has investigado verdad? —pregunte.

—Sí, y la verdad es que encontré cosas muy espeluznantes sobre su familia—dijo mientras me observaba— pero él está limpio, parece que incluso sólo vive ahí por su madre—agregó.

—Debes de hablar de eso con Sakura—pedí.

—Ella ya lo sabe—dijo regresando su mirada a la ventana—. Incluso creo que tiene más información de la que quiere admitir, creo que después de todo no es tan frágil.

—Es hábil—dije mientras una sonrisa de formaba en mi rostro.

—Sí, aún sigo pensando que es ingenua—Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso ya no es. Pero es mejor dejar está conversación para después, no quiero que nos preocupemos por eso. No ahora—deslice mi mano de la palanca de cambio y acaricia su mejilla.

—Tienes razón. Hay que disfrutar de que estamos juntos—dijo acercándose a mi y besando mi mejilla.

El resto del camino no dijimos nada más, eso era lo mejor, no necesitamos de palabras para poder demostrar lo que sentimos. Ella sólo colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y todo lo demás desapareció por unos minutos. Llegamos al restaurante y estacione el auto, esperamos a que llegarán los demás y luego todos seguimos a Touya quien al parecer había comenzado a ponerse nervioso. Nos atendieron rápidamente y nos guiaron a lo que parecía ser un lado del restaurante mucho más privado.

—Esperen aquí— dijo Touya mientras nos sentabamos.

—Está actuando raro— dijo Sakura preocupada.

—Estoy seguro que será por algo— dije dando un sorbo a la copa de agua que tenía en frente mío.

—La verdad es que a ha estado raro desde hace un par de semanas—continuo Sakura.

—¿Y si es para decirnos algo importante?—pregunto Tomoyo.

—Chicas...— comencé a decir pero me vi interrumpido.

—Familia— dijo la voz de Touya— les presentó a Russell Ferrán, mi prometida.

Inmediatamente y de manera automática gire mi cuerpo completamente, al costado de él se encontraba una mujer que tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y piel blanca, pero lo peculiar de todo era que tenia a una niña que parecía ser la réplica de ella, todo esto debía de ser una broma, estaba a punto de decirle a Touya que dejará de decir tonterías cuando Sakura se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a la chica.

—Bienvenida a la familia—dijo con una voz cargada de emoción.

—Gracias— respondió.

Al parecer no era un broma, y la sonrisa de Touya indicaba que estaba hablando muy en serio, y entonces entendí que este asunto era el que lo tenía tan nervioso, al parecer aún habían muchas cosas que nos faltaba descubrir de él, y también que este almuerzo sería el que marcaría el inicio de muchas cosas para nosotros. Todos al venir a Inglaterra de alguna manera habíamos construido una gran barrera a nuestro alrededor, sobre todo con la intención de proteger a Sakura, pero quien más se había desvivido y sacrificado por ella había sido Touya, muchas veces pensé que exageraba y también Sakura tuvo fuertes discusiones con él, ya que se había quedado estancado y daba claras evidencias de no tener ningún interés en continuar con su vida, puede que Touya se haya dado cuenta de que Sakura ya estaba mejorando y decidiera que había llegado el momento de que él buscara su felicidad, y quizás había elegido este día para que todos recordaramos como los dos hermanos, habían comenzando a seguir con su vida. Una segunda vez.

**Touya**

Todos lo habían tomado mejor de que lo esperaba, y eso hacia que mi felicidad fuera completa, Sakura estaba radiante y conversaba animadamente con Yue sobre asuntos de la Universidad, Russell conversaba con Tomoyo sobre los asuntos de la boda, y Evelin jugaba con el celular de Eriol. Realmente todo parecía perfecto y en su lugar, al fin había podido confesarle a mi familia el secreto que tenía mejor guardado, todo había comenzado tres meses atrás, había venido a Inglaterra con la intención de estar cerca de Sakura y cuidarla como se lo había prometido a mi madre en su lecho de muerte, todo había ido bien gracias a la ayuda de Eriol, fue fácil conseguir un trabajo bueno y con un sueldo nada despreciable, había traído buenas referencias de mí desde Japón, además que amaba mi carrera y eso me facilitó muchas cosas, estaba de turno nocturno y estaba en la recepción del hospital ya que las enfermeras se estaban encargando de dar los medicamentos a los pacientes, había sido un día relativamente calmado y con pocos pacientes que atender, pero en ese instante entró una mujer con una niña en brazos, no hubo tiempo para preguntas, inmediatamente nos pusimos actuar, era un caso de apendicitis, pudimos deducirlo cuando la mujer nos indicó los síntomas y teníamos que actuar rápido. Aunque era una operación poco complicada hice mi mejor esfuerzo, como nunca antes, al final de la operación me enteré de que aquella mujer era la tía de la niña y la madre estaba en camino, después de cinco minutos de darle las indicaciones a las enfermeras, me dirigí a la recepción para colocar la información de la paciente y la medicina que se debería darle.

—Parece que va a ser la única urgencia de hoy— me dijo la enfermera que estaba en recepción.

—Eso parece...—respondí distraidamente.

—Señorita, ¿donde puedo encontrar a Evelin Ferrán?—pregunto una voz femenina.

—Todavía no se le ha asignado una habitación, acaba de salir de la operación. Deberá esperar unos minutos.

—Pero ella está bien... ¿verdad?

—Se lo puede preguntar al doctor Kinomoto, es él.

La enfermera de forma muy hábil había hecho que yo quedará a cargo de la situación, sin más remedio gire y encare a la mujer, pero que mujer, llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta negra, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado hacia atrás y tenía una expresión dura pero que era suavizada por la clara preocupación que tenía.

—Usted debe ser la madre— dije con tono impersonal.

—Sí, vine en cuanto me enteré—respondió de inmediato.

—Bueno, ¿Le puedo ofrecer un café?

Me miró sorprendida, y es que aquella pregunta no había pasado por el filtro de mis pensamientos, al notar una sonrisa tenue no me arrepiento de ello.

—Estaría bien— responde.

Después de treinta minutos sé que es madre soltera y que la niña se llama Evelin, en honor a su hermana mayor, es una charla amena, y me siento a gusto a su lado, también me entero de que trabaja en el FBI pero no me dice que departamento, aún así lo que más me interesa es conocer sus manías y gestos. Esa noche las tres horas de charla no fueron suficientes.

Cuando Evelin, salió del hospital pensé que había sido lo mejor que me había pasado, poco después Russell hizo que sus visitas al hospital fueran las más esperadas por mí, Evelin tenía clases y eso hacia que ella y yo nos conociéramos cada día más, le conté sobre mi motivo de estar aquí y ella también me confió un poco de su propia historia. Pasaron dos meses entre sus visitas nocturnas y nuestros encuentros a la hora de mi descanso, jamás había sentido tal atracción hacia una mujer en mi vida y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella de manera tan fácil. Una de las tantas noches en las que quedamos, decidí que era momento de poner a todo el asunto algo de seriedad, la espere y no pude reprimir más mis impulsos, a penas la vi bajar del taxi corrí hacia ella y la bese, como había deseado hacerlo tantas otras veces y fue mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

—Casate conmigo —pedí en cuanto la libere.

—Pero... -en sus ojos podía ver la duda y temor— yo tengo una hija, y tu todavía eres muy joven... puedes encontrar a alguien mucho más bonita y sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

—Yo te quiero a ti, eres la única que ha despertado estas ganas de estar con alguien, no me respondas ahora, sólo piénsaalo...

—La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo mucho que pensar, había estado pensando en alejarme, no quería ilusionarme mucho contigo.

—Yo sólo te quiero a ti, además que estoy seguro que Sakura te querrá al instante.

—Eso lo veremos luego.

—¿Entonces?

—Sí, aceptó.

Desde aquella noche hice todo lo posible por tener sólo horario de la mañana, a pedido de Russell había dejado que ella decidiera la fecha, aunque en un principio lo primordial para nosotros era el hecho de ver como podría tomarlo Sakura, aunque ella tuviera la compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo, yo era su única familia, y debía de preocuparme por ella. Habíamos puesto como plazo un mes para decírselo a mi familia, y entendí que el día de hoy sería el indicado al ver que Sakura había decidido continuar con su vida. Y realmente no me había equivocado, por fin los dos habíamos logrado encontrar un motivo fuerte para quedarnos de manera permanente en Inglaterra. Sólo esperaba que nada más se presentará ahora que por fin parecía que la vida comenzaba a sonreirnos.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis— dije para poder sacar ese pesimismo de mi cabeza.

No había manera de que algo pudiera afectar nuestra felicidad, ni el regreso de Li a nuestras vidas iba a hacer que este día no lo disfrutaramos, no iba a permitir que se volviera a meter en nuestras vidas, ya no.

_**Continuara...**_

**Hola.**

**Como saben este fic es parte de um reto y por lo tanto solo tengo pocos días para terminarlo, gracias a quienes le han dado una oportinidad, unos dos o tres capítulos más y estaremos llegando al final. **


End file.
